


Masiyado pang Maaga

by mariwaga



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Char huhuhu, Fluff and Angst, Hehehe, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Me Before You inspired, Shampoo with angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariwaga/pseuds/mariwaga
Summary: "Bakit, napapagod ka na bang i-shampoo ang buhok ko?""Kahit araw-araw akong mag-shampoo sayo, hindi ako mapapagod."
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	Masiyado pang Maaga

Dahan-dahan ang galaw ng mga kamay ni Kyungsoo, dinadama ang pagdulas ng mahaba-habang buhok ni Jongin sa pagitan ng mga daliri niya. "Ayaw mo pa kasing magpa-gupit, Jongin."

Tumawa lang nang mahina si Jongin at nanatiling nakapikit, ninanamnam naman ang lamig na dala ng shampoo sa kaniyang anit. Isa ito sa pinaka-paboritong parte ng araw ni Jongin. Ang alagaan ng taong hindi niya lubos akalaing magpaparamdam ng halaga sakaniya. "Bakit, napapagod ka na bang i-shampoo ang buhok ko?"

Wala namang talim sa mga salitang binitiwan ni Jongin, pero ramdam ang pag-iba ng timpla ng hangin. Tanging ang panaka-nakang tulo ng tubig sa lababo at ang pilit na pinipigilang hininga ang maririnig sa banyo niya.

Sa loob ng isang buwan ay maraming nagawa si Kyungsoo na hindi niya pa nararanasan: ang manood ng mga karera ng kabayo at matalo sa pustahan; ang makapanood ng pinapangarap niyang konsiyerto at umuwi nang hatinggabi; ang malango sa alak at sumayaw na parang walang ibang nakakakita-- lahat ng ito, kasama ang dahilan kung bakit nagkaroon siya ng pagkakataong sumaya at magpa-saya.

Isama na nga rin siguro sa listahan ang pag-sha-shampoo ng buhok _niya._

"Pasensya na at baldado ang inaalagaan mo," bulong ni Jongin habang pinapatuyo ni Kyungsoo ang buhok niya. Hindi gaanong mahalimuyak, pero gustong gusto ni Jongin ang preskong dala ng brand ng shampoo ni Kyungsoo. Siguro ay dahil umaaliwalas ang pakiramdam niya pagkaka-ligo. Siguro rin ay dahil gustong gusto niya ang amoy nito na pareho ng kay Kyungsoo. Na kahit mahuli ito ng dating sa tuwing malakas ang buhos ng ulan sa labas, parang hindi siya nag-iisa. "Pero salamat dahil hindi mo ako iniiwan."

"Kahit hindi mo ako bayaran, hindi na kita iiwan." Simple lang ang sagot ni Kyungsoo. Hindi man siya madaldal, laging may laman ang sinasabi. Para bang sapat na ang ilang araw na magkasama sila para maramdaman ni Jongin na kamahal-mahal parin siya. Na hindi natapos sa mga mapangutyang mga mata at mga nanghihinayang na tingin ang buhay niya. "Kahit araw-araw akong mag-shampoo sayo, hindi ako mapapagod."

"Hindi ko na hihintaying mapagod ka."

Hindi man nila pinag-uusapan, palapit na nang palapit ang araw na hindi matatakasan. Matagal nang desidido si Jongin. Para saan pa ang manatiling nakaratay, habang paulit-ulit na sumasagi sa kaniyang isipan ang mga alaala noong kaya niya pang igalaw ang kaniyang katawan? Sa katunayan, mas hindi siya handang makita si Kyungsoo, at ang mga bilugan nitong mga mata na para bang laging nangungusap. "Hindi ba masiyado pang maaga?"

Tumawa lang nang mahina si Jongin at nanatiling nakapikit.

Hindi niya kayang tignan ang nag-iisang taong nakahabol pa para mapabilang sa mga taong naging importante sa buhay niya. Marami na siyang taong nakilala, pero bukod-tangi si Kyungsoo. Siya lang ang nakilala niyang tumaya sa pinakamabagal na kabayo sa karera; siya lang ang nakilala niyang hindi maialis ang tingin sa mga tumutugtog sa kosiyerto sa loob ng tatlong oras; siya lang ang nakilala niyang ilang baso palang ng wine ang iniinom ay inaya na siyang sumayaw.

Siya lang ang kumandong kay Jongin na para bang normal itong gawin kaya't siguro nga ay nakakita ng katiting na liwanag si Jongin sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

Ayaw niyang alisin kay Kyungsoo iyon. Gusto niyang iyon ang huling maalala niya sa kanyang mga mata.

Dahan-dahan ang galaw ng mga kamay ni Kyungsoo, dinadama ang pagdulas ng mahaba-habang buhok ni Jongin sa pagitan ng mga daliri niya. "Ayaw ko pa sana, Jongin."

Lumapit si Kyungsoo at hinagkan ang tuktok ng ulo ni Jongin.

Hindi siya magbabago ng shampoo. Para kahit nahuli na siyang dumating sa buhay ni Jongin, alam niyang hindi siya mag-iisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Isa pong napaka-iksing word vomit!! Heavily inspired by Me Before You po ito. Paki-tanong nalang po kung may hindi malinaw, tapos pag-isipan natin pareho kung bakit. HAHAHAHAHA Salamat po sa writing challenge na ito. Nagmamahal, your resident angst-ist


End file.
